tos_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor All-Stars
General Information Survivor All Stars was the third game hosted by mdb1023, and 10th finished game overall. Unlike previous games hosted on the forums, this game did not include a signup process. Instead, the host sent out invitations to players who had been in or were currently in one game on the forums. Nearly 75 players were contacted, but only 30-35 responded. From there, the cast of 24 was narrowed down to 24. This season also used a new mechanic for Hidden Immunity Idols and Advantages called "Correct the Past." Each episode would have a unique requirement that needed to be met, and whoever met it would be given a list of names of previous players. Each name would have an idol or advantage attached that was based off of a mistake they had made in a previous game. This game also featured a post game mechanic called Vesuvius, which was based on the mechanic of the then upcoming "Survivor, Edge of Extinction." The initial concept of someone having to quit in order for everyone else to stay in to get a chance to return changed after the tribe swap when it became apparent that it would not work. Despite this change, those staying on Vesuvius did not make it to the second point where someone would make it back into the game. After 17 episodes and 22 eliminations, Multiuniverse was crowned the winner by a vote of 8-1-1, defeating Timur and Lemon who tied for second with 1 vote each. Multi became the second person to win the game twice, as well as the second person to win after previously being voted out. Synopsis The game started with the cast reveal of the 24 players who would be playing this game, as well as the reveal of the Vesuvius twist and a vague description of the "Correct the Past" twist. For the first challenge, each player had to guess who would be on each of the 3 tribes: Pronaia (players who favored loyalty), Zosteria (Players who favored cutthroat gameplay), and Erane (Players who were somewhere in between). The tribes were revealed to be Pronaia (Lemon, Chemist, Mushroom, Jaland, Samuel, Multi, Qwerty, and Tardis), Zosteria (Google, Chubby, Vivi, 0ver, Ryan, Vucub, Vido, and Hidden), and Erane (Super, Manatee, Zorua, Timur, Nate, Qman, N, and Cyphron). Vucub guessed the most correctly and earned the first chance to correct the past. He got the Annika Advantage, which allowed him to choose 2 players that would be guaranteed to be on the same tribe as him after an upcoming Tribe Swap. Immediately, Vido began to make waves by creating multiple alliance chats with his tribemates and trying to set up a majority. This put a lot of people off and a counter maneuver quickly began to form. The first challenge began as three quizzes about Forum Survivor Past, which tribes would have to delegate 2 players to participate in each. The score was very close after the first two quizzes, and it was anybody's game to win, but ultimately Erane won by a score of 60-52-40, sending Pronaia and Zosteria to their first tribal councils. Multi became an immediate target after saying it was his fault for not making it to the second quiz on time, which could have made a huge difference. As such he became an immediate target for elimination. Although he tried to try and switch the vote onto Jaland, it ultimately wasn't enough, and Multi was voted out 6-2. On Zosteria, it seemed like Vido was the clear target, but some people started having second thoughts when Vido attempted to mend the bridges he had burned. After the dust settled, 0ver was labeled as the ringleader attempting to get Vido eliminated, and as such became the second person voted out by a vote of 6-2. Additionally, Nate earned the Wolfy idol from a Chance to Correct the Past.